


Shot in the Future

by storywriter8



Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e05 The Bank Shot Job, Magic, Psychic Nate, Rewrite, Scene Rewrite, Succubas Sophie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Nate loosing sight of the future again, this time during a job.





	Shot in the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Leverage.

Nate repressed the urge to roll his eyes as Hardison's complaints jangled around in his head while he loaded Judge Roy's money into his briefcase. Silently, he agreed with Eliot's low grumbles about not being able to do more to punish the judge. Nate had looked into every possible future, until his head ached, for a way to hurt the human judge who had let the murders off, but had found nothing.

Following the judge towards the door, Nate slowed to a stop. His vision was blurring as he looked around the sleepy bank.  
A gun.  
Two guns.  
Shaking hands and shouts melted and shifted in front of his eyes warning him of the change of future about to happen.

"We gotta get out of here." He muttered across the coms to Sophie.

"I thought that's what we were doing." Roy responded waving towards the door.

Nate watched as Sophie quickly stood and moved towards him. 

Too late.

The future came to pass as Nate and Sophie found themselves in the middle of a bank robbery.

-

A whirl of blood, gunshots and what little of a plan he had managed to scrape together melting down around him, flashed in front of Nates eyes seconds before the gun went off. He heard Sophie scream his name as he fell, still lost in the future. 

The judge holding the shotgun. 

Hardison on his knees. 

Pizza boxes? 

Nate gasped as Sophie helped him sit up. They were stuck inside a bank, with a pissed off mark holding a sawed off, and no coms or no plan.

"I think it went through and through. Well, it missed your artery." Sophie murmured, pressing a cloth over the bleeding hole.

Nate snorted and raised a hands to rub at his aching head. "Well, at least there's that." 

Sophie smile a little and shrugged. "Things could be worse. So what's the plan?"

Chuckling Nate and gave Sophie a sidelong glance. "The plan? The one that involves carving a half-inch hole in my shoulder? That plan? I threw that one out a long time ago. It doesn't matter now, anyway. They're on their own."

-

"Ow!" Nate yelped at Eliot stabbing him a little harder than necessary in the back of their stolen ambulance, racing away from the clusterfuck the job had turned into.

"Settle down. You act like you've never been shot before." Eliot grumbled, glancing up from stitching the hole in Nate's shoulder shut.

Nate spared his hitter the withering look that anyone but Eliot would have deserved. The hitter had far too much experience tending to gunshot wounds in Nate's opinion but he changed the subject. "So, uh, pizza boxes, huh? Seeing that threw me for a loop."

Hardison grinned from behind the steering wheel "Yeah, I know, I know, You could have done better."

Nate shoved down the anxiety that rose up in the back of his throat. This is what they expected of him, to see the future and every step that should be made to reach the end. He stomped on his fears of what would happen the next time he lost sight and wished for a drink. "No, no, no. No I couldn't have."

**Author's Note:**

> Chatting with the Void on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KnockoutRambles)  
> 


End file.
